


The Wedding Singer

by 126916912



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Hangover, M/M, Multiple mentions of vomit, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126916912/pseuds/126916912
Summary: Sangyeon doesn't do weddings. It isn't a conscious choice, simply a coincidence that nobody wants a trot singer at their wedding. The morning after Sangyeon's first job singing at a wedding, he opens his eyes and isn't greeted by a single garish garment which he takes as uniform.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Kudos: 1





	The Wedding Singer

Sangyeon is a man who sees a glittering prism every morning he opens his eyes and wakes up to the clothing rail in his bedroom which is packed with sequinned jackets, crushed velvet dinner coats, and primary teflon blazers in every hue imaginable. Gaudy outfits are the essence of being a trot singer. He dons a jacket with a white shirt, shiny black shoes, and trousers with a crease ironed into the front of each leg and he gets on stage to sing. 

Sangyeon does a lot of birthday parties, and retirement parties, and on more than one occasion he has been the entertainment at a wake. Whatever the occasion, Sangyeon rocks up with an amplifier he bound to a little wheeled trolley with bungee cords and a USB drive containing a tracklist which includes a couple of his own original songs amongst the crowd-pleasers. 

Sangyeon never expects a big reaction from audiences when he sings an unfamiliar (yet nostalgic pastiche) that he spent half a year saving up to buy studio-time to record, but that is why his USB stick is mostly filled with karaoke backing tracks to the old classics. Sangyeon will sing a song everyone knows and watches soju bottles and spoons rise into the air, transformed into impromptu microphones, as the audience croon along as one. 

It is all routine and Sangyeon takes his payment and decides that making people happy like this is worth it. 

Sangyeon doesn't do weddings. It isn't a conscious choice, simply a coincidence that people tend not to want a trot singer at their wedding. Of course Sangyeon can sing ballads, he likes to think he has a great voice for those too, but the word of mouth which gets him booked for functions is about a trot singer, so Sangyeon doesn't do weddings. 

The morning after Sangyeon’s first job singing at a wedding, he opens his eyes and isn't greeted by a single garish garment. He screws his eyes shut and tries again. Still nothing familiar. Instead all he can see through the filter of squinted eyelashes is the naked back of a person who must have something to do with the headache cleaving Sangyeon’s head in two. 

Though it is a struggle, Sangyeon manages to sit upright. He's not at home. He's in an actual bed so the vague sense of the abyss beneath his arm when he reached out to swig some water at some point during the night makes sense. Also the fact that there was no water bottle when Sangyeon flapped his arm around in search of hydration makes a lot more sense too. But Sangyeon wishes this situation didn't make any sense. He's probably never going to work as a singer ever again because professionalism clearly submitted to the wills of wedding romance and he ended up drinking enough to cop off with some random. 

Unless this person really was a totally random stranger with nothing to do with the people who booked (and presumably paid) Sangyeon. There is still hope that he hasn't yet ruined his reputation. 

Finding out is the only reason Sangyeon reaches out to shake his bedmate awake. Rather than finding out anything useful, Sangyeon manages to get the sleeping lump to roll onto their back, shakes them more desperately whilst trying to ask for some amount of cooperation, and - when he manages to stir this acquaintance from sleep - promptly spews a depressing burn of spirits of last night into his own lap. 

🐝

Like any decent human would be, Sangyeon is pathetically embarrassed. This stranger helped Sangyeon to clean up, threw some soft clothes at him, and even made him breakfast before going to strip the bed. Sangyeon can't even eat though. His stomach is sloshing around even though the only movements he is making are to lean out of reach of the tiny white dog that keeps yapping at him. 

"Please leave me alone," Sangyeon asks the dog nicely. The dog is not open to negotiation. It hops in place, yapping at Sangyeon and attempting to crawl up his leg with its tiny paws. "Do you want me to beg? My head is about to explode, so could you at least quieten down. You really want me to get on my knees for you?" 

"What is wrong with you?" 

Sangyeon very nearly topples over but he manages to catch himself and his bowl of cereal before they hit the floor. He still upsets the glass of water that had been set out for him. The dog scrambles against Sangyeon’s leg more insistently. 

"Darongie, come here." The dog obeys and even if he's grateful, Sangyeon could have done with a distraction like this dog's harassment. Now he's just stuck remembering that he threw up in someone's bed. 

"Sorry," Sangyeon says. 

"What for?" Sangyeon can tell that the question isn't sincere but he has no choice but to sit there with his mouth closed because he isn't exactly sure what he could have done to add to a list of apologies. Luckily for Sangyeon this semi-kind stranger sits beside him on the floor in front of the TV, oddly aggressive dog wriggling in their arms, and raises an eyebrow at Sangyeon before reeling off the entire list of missteps from Sangyeon. "Are you apologising for stealing my job, complaining about having to pay for the drinks you offered to buy me, forgetting my name, offering to take me home and begging me to take you home instead, falling asleep on me, or making a mess of my house?" 

It is a long list. 

Sangyeon picks just one issue for now. 

"I forgot your name?" 

"Why are you surprised? Do you know my name right now?" It is a fair question to which Sangyeon can only shake his head. "It's Jaehyun, by the way, Sangyeon. You really know how to make a guy feel special."

"I'm really sorry, Jaehyun. And for throwing up in your bed. I'm sorry for that too," Sangyeon says. 

Usually Sangyeon isn't the sort of person to forget the name of a person he should know well enough to sleep with. The wedding must have messed up the integrity of Sangyeon’s character. Jaehyun doesn't look like he is too bothered, he is smiling and cuddling his dog and blowing kisses down at it. 

"It's no big deal. You sort of blew my self-esteem to shit when you fell asleep on me last night, but whatever."

Sangyeon watches Jaehyun playing with his dog and wonders what on earth he is going on about. Sangyeon reaches out and the dog barks at him, so that puts an end to that one hopeful moment. Sangyeon keeps his hand to himself and tries to smile. 

"Do you often fall asleep when you're having sex with people?" 

Jaehyun pats Sangyeon on the back to help him to dislodge his choking. But even when Sangyeon can breathe properly he still must contend with the fact that Jaehyun just said some words to him. Some strange words. 

"I fell asleep? Whilst we were having sex?" 

"Yeah." Jaehyun glances at Sangyeon and blows his hair out of his eyes before returning to tickling his dog under the chin. "I was enjoying it actually, and then there was this moment where I thought you were going to kiss me but you just mashed your face into mine and started snoring. It hadn't happened to me before so I suppose it was a novel situation, so thanks for the new experience. Are you going to eat, by the way? There wasn't enough for two bowls."

Sangyeon looks down at the untouched cereal bowl in his lap. But Jaehyun has an armful of annoying dog so Sangyeon raises a spoonful and feeds him carefully. Jaehyun grins, lips shut tight as he chews. After he swallows that soggy mouthful he opens his mouth again. Sangyeon gives him another spoonful of cereal. 

"This doesn't make up for anything, does it?" 

Jaehyun shakes his head. "Not at all. But thanks for trying. After I asked you to."

"No problem, babe."

Jaehyun scoffs and raises his dog between them and talks through the dog in a screechy voice. "Did you just forget my name again?" 

"I didn't forget your name, Jaehyun. I promise I won't forget it again," Sangyeon says. He offers more cereal and Jaehyun eats it. Sangyeon feels like he should be a better guest. He feeds Jaehyun a few more mouthfuls of cereal and teeters into the kitchen to find paper towels to clean up the easy mess of the drink he spilled on the floor before he goes back to feeding Jaehyun. 

"Where was this guy last night?" Jaehyun asks. "He's the kind of guy I wouldn't mind taking home if he begged me to."

Sangyeon smiles and carefully swipes the drop of milk which escaped his lips. "I promise not to fall asleep on you again. If the offer was ever on the table again." Jaehyun raises his eyebrows and Sangyeon adds, "How was this a thing in the first place? Why were you at the wedding?" 

"Son of the bride," Jaehyun says. "I was actually kind of mad at my mum for hiring someone like you when she has me, you know? Her own son is a wedding singer and she refuses to hire me for her wedding? What's up with that? I almost didn't go out of spite but then I remembered that I'm not completely horrible and I love my mum a lot." 

Jaehyun hugs his dog tighter and Sangyeon thinks he must have touched a nerve without saying anything. He grins. He kind of likes this. 

"Sing for me," Sangyeon suggests. 

Three distinct expressions pass over Jaehyun's face before he settles on a detached scoff. "Why would I sing for you? That's weird."

Sangyeon feeds Jaehyun another spoonful of cereal and brushes hair out of Jaehyun’s face. "Sing for me. I bet you've got a gorgeous voice. Show me what your mum passed up for the sake of me." Jaehyun doesn't look entirely receptive to the request so Sangyeon quickly thinks of something to sweeten the deal. "Sing for me and I'll suck you off."

There's a pause where Jaehyun must be trying to understand the words before he laughs. "No way. You threw up in my bed like twenty minutes ago. On what planet would I want you to suck my dick right now? No blowjob is worth the risk. Especially not in front of my baby Darongie. Besides, you haven't even brushed your teeth."

Jaehyun was making some valid points until that last thing. Sangyeon splutters, barely able to move his mouth around the surprise rising from his mouth. "What kind of little prince are you that I have to brush my teeth before getting the privilege of your junk in my mouth?" 

The answer isn't a polite one, but Sangyeon is starting to think some people deserve to have guests puking in their beds. 

🐝

The realisation that Sangyeon had been fully paid in cash after his first (and probably last) wedding gig is a difficult one to swallow when he finds he had spent a third of the money earmarked for rent on buying grossly overpriced drinks for himself and someone who seemed pretty enough at the time to eschew all professional conduct. To make ends meet, he sticks flyers in hole-in-the-wall restaurants, and libraries, and anywhere else that he can inconspicuously drop promotional material. He gets a couple of last minute bookings and pleads with his landlord to give him a few days longer to come up with his rent and he thinks he can scrape by for another month. 

By the early hours of the morning before his rent is due, Sangyeon is just leaving the hotel where he whipped up a Neighbourhood Watch gathering into thundering unity. The classics really do a lot to release the inhibitions of people who spend their lives pretending to be proper, and just seeing that puts Sangyeon into a good mood until a hand closes upon his shoulder, firm enough that he knows running would be futile. The wheels of the little trolley carrying his amplifier would undoubtedly fall off at a time like this and leave him equally vulnerable to theft. 

Parasympathetic urges aside, Sangyeon supposes that embracing the futility with false bravery can't do any harm. Turning to see a one night stand from not too long ago only exacerbates the need to escape. 

"I know this is a horrible thing to do but I saw you and thought I should say hi."

Jaehyun's hand drifts down to his side and he shrugs himself deeper into his coat. It isn't quite fair seeing as he is the one who decided to approach Sangyeon in the first place. 

"Hi," Sangyeon says. His voice is too tight, too high, but he is just surprised. "Why would this be horrible?" 

Jaehyun shrugs. He clearly has an answer but he is refusing to say it. And if it is such a difficult thing to approach, Sangyeon would rather the reason go unsaid. He can steer the conversation around something difficult like that, so he says, "I just finished working. Are you done for the night too? It is a bit late for a wedding, isn't it?" 

"It is. But it was nice. I got to attend the reception and then I got talking to someone who might want to hire me for another wedding in a few weeks because the original singer has dropped out."

Sangyeon nods. He's pleased that Jaehyun is getting work. He probably deserves it even though Sangyeon has no clue what Jaehyun's singing voice sounds like. "That's cool."

A sigh condenses in the air before Jaehyun's face and he glances towards the sparse flow of cars on the road alongside them. There is something about the chill in the air, the dark of the illuminated night, and the expression akin to disappointment in Jaehyun's face. After a blink Sangyeon feels like he is seeing all of this for the first time but he knows what is coming when Jaehyun's eyes meet his. So he speaks before Jaehyun can open his mouth. 

"I brushed my teeth."

Jaehyun frowns. "What?" 

There isn't a doubt in Sangyeon’s mind that he is being an idiot, but meeting Jaehyun is horrible, at least a little bit. Sangyeon never called Jaehyun even though he said he would and as much as Sangyeon wants to run away, the alternative urge isn't to fight Jaehyun. This is just another addition to the list of reasons Sangyeon should be sorry, but being an embarrassment hadn't harmed his chances with Jaehyun before. Sangyeon just follows the current of his thoughts and hopes it takes him somewhere good. 

"The other day you wouldn't let me blow you because I hadn't brushed my teeth. I brushed my teeth. Well it was hours ago but I at least haven't spewed everywhere. If you come home with me you can watch me brush my teeth again as proof."

Jaehyun begins to say something but he gives up and shakes his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about right now."

"Do you want to come home with me? It might be nice to hang out or whatever." Sangyeon is very much hoping to invoke the 'or whatever' part of his suggestion but he doesn't even get an agreement to hang out. 

"Sorry. My mum is still on her honeymoon so Darong is waiting for me at home. He's been alone for a few hours. He might have missed me at last."

"Alright."

That's that. Sangyeon flexes his fingers on the handle of the flimsy trolley carrying his amplifier. He'd like an easier way to depart which isn't so obvious about his intentions. In the absence of a reason to suggest he is a casually friendly person, Sangyeon doesn't have any choice but to cut the chance meeting short. He can't keep Jaehyun from his dog. It doesn't even matter. 

"It was good seeing you."

"I think Darong missed you too," Jaehyun says quickly. Heat splashes in Jaehyun's face but even his words turning to mist between them aren't a good disguise. Sangyeon doesn't know why Jaehyun would say something like this when the (potentially part-demon) dog was nothing but antagonistic towards him. 

"I don't think that is the case."

Jaehyun takes a step forward. Sangyeon wishes he had already committed to his retreat. 

"He definitely misses you. You should come over to see him." 

Sangyeon wouldn't call himself a genius - he would surely have reached a level of success by now if he was smart - but he knows he isn't an idiot. Even an idiot wouldn't believe that Jaehyun's mean dog missed him, but he isn't sure why Jaehyun would have missed him either. 

Sangyeon threw up in Jaehyun's bed, which is probably the most important point which encompasses all the factors contributing to Sangyeon being a bad guest, and they just sat around and talked for a while about nothing at all until Jaehyun had to take a call from his mother. It was a good enough segue to leaving so Sangyeon had given Jaehyun some privacy and dressed himself before gathering all of his personal and professional effects. 

Ordering a taxi was easy and Sangyeon had taken a moment to ponder how agonising the walk of shame was in the days of yore before GPS tracking monitored a person's every movement - it certainly must have been a lot less convenient to book a taxi from an unknown location - and by the time his ride had arrived Sangyeon thought it was a good time to say his goodbyes. Jaehyun had paused his conversation with his mother long enough to tell Sangyeon his phone number and that was that. 

There wasn't anything to miss. Sangyeon doubts he had been good enough company on their night before that Jaehyun would have particularly fond memories. From what Sangyeon recalls, his memories that he is diligently trying to forget combined with the things he remembers Jaehyun telling him, Sangyeon was a pretty awful hook-up on all accounts. 

But Jaehyun is so insistent about the strangest thing. Sangyeon doesn't have anything to lose whether he ends up getting bullied by a tiny dog again or not. 

"You could have just invited me back for ramen," Sangyeon points out, "I'm pretty hungry anyway. Or you could just have offered to sing for me. I don't need to wait until I get married to hear you sing, do I?"

Jaehyun laughs, the sound puffing out of his mouth in cheery clouds against the frost of the small hours. He withdraws his phone from his pocket and begins to book a taxi through an app. "You won't have to wait that long."

Sangyeon grins. He isn't quite sure how he managed to turn tonight into an encore but he isn't about to question it. 


End file.
